Lukida
Lukida (狐狸 Húlí), "The Nine tailed Fox" (九尾の狐 Kyūbi no kitsune), is a Celestial Spirit and is the strongest one out of the Crystal Key Celestial Spirits, making her the Fox Queen. Her key is currently owned by Rhysand Aviur. Appearance Lukida has two forms. Her true form is that of a ginormous, slender, white fox, with flames flowing off her ankles and shoulders, and along the ridge of her neck. Her narrow, slender face, bears red markings around her eyes, her forehead, and on her ears. Some of the red markings swirl in with the fur on her shoulders and neck. The feature Lukida is most prominent for are her nine, long, graceful, slender tails. They are strong enough to whip up air, and can attack and enemy. Lukida bears the humanoid form of a skinny, lithe, young girl with, long, golden hair and emerald green eyes. Her features that set her apart from fully blending in with humans are her long fox ears, and two, long, fox tails. Lukida's bodice is loose and black in color, gold engravings down the front, with the straps crisscrossing behind her neck. Around her neck is a small red scarf. It's completely backless with her bra clasped in the back, the top reaching a little past her torso and, splitting slightly, into two parts. Matching her bodice in design and material are her sleeves. Starting from an inch from her shoulder, her tight-sleeves travel down to her elbow before flowing out with a red material flowing underneath. Tied around the elbow, with the tip connecting to the small scarf, and flowing to her wrists are, large, white sleeves, embroidered with black and red. Around her waist, buckled with a red and gold, sash-like belt, is the top of her short red skirt covering her bottom half with a lighter red horizontal stripe going around. From above her kneecaps start the black stockings, a faded red design on the top of them. Lukida has white boots knee high boots outlined in red at the top. Personality True to her name, Lukida has a very curious and cunning nature from the heart. She is mischievous, and loves to play pranks or mess with others for her own amusement. Playfulness plays a key role in how she acts, often times putting aside the importance of a job to go chase a mouse, or play/hang out with someone else. Games is what she loves to play, just about casting aside all seriousness. Despite her very playful nature, she treasures her friends and defending them is her top priority. Often times she can grow very angry and ferocious, her eyes gaining a red glint, ready to tear apart her enemies. And often, it doesn't last for long, as she's back to her joyful self. History Lukida used to be owned by a man named Azriel. Sadly, the man was killed on the job and a dark mage got a hold of her key, intending to use her power for evil. Realizing this, Lukida refused to form a contract with the man, making him mistreat her in horrible, sometimes painful, ways. It wasn't long before a good mage, known as Rhysand, came and fought the dark guild, disbanding it. In gratitude for her liberation, Lukida saw him as a master fit for her, and formed a contract with him. Power and Abilities Magic Star Flame Magic (星火焰法術 Xīng huǒyàn fǎshù): In her fox form, Lukida's magic allows her to grow the flames on her body and manipulate/use them to her will. Also blowing out gusts of fire, or summoning fire from her body to use, with dots of stars in the orange-reddish flames. In human form, since she has no access to the flames from her body, she has to use magic circles in order to use magic attacks, her katana helping her. Her Star Flame Magic is considered heavenly and to come from the stars themselves, hotter, than any type of fire known to man-kind. *'Flaming Tendrils' (触手をフ Ránshāo de juǎnxū): Lukida sends out large, flexible, tendrils of star-induced flames at her opponents, often either wrapping around them, or binding their limbs. Her tendrils can also make a cage like object, or can be used to lash at her opponents multiple times. *'Starry Rage Shot' (星空イジ Hoshizora reijishotto): Lukida punches her opponent to fool them and then sends out a single straight beam of Star Flames. *'Star Flame Ring' (炎の影ー環 Sutā-en no Huán): Bright orange red flames envelope Lukida's body and blasts outwards in a large radius. With the embers, she begins to pelt everyone with them. *'Star Flame's Breath' (炎の影ースタ Sutā-en no eikyō): Lukida breathes out a large gust of fiery stars, controlling the length, heat, and intensity. Abilities Shape shifting: Lukida's true form being a fox, she possess the ability to shape shift into her human form, making it easier to maneuver most things in the human world. Immense Swiftness: In either form, Lukida is fast and swift like none other. Her agility allows her to evade fast on-coming attacks and close range combat. She can hold her balance on almost anything and can make her footsteps sound like nothing, even on the most crinkly of leaves or gravel. Hand-to-Hand Combat: When not using her magic, Lukida is a master in the martial arts. She can deliver jabs, blows, hits, and kicks faster than the eye can see and render her opponent weak and injured. When she employs her magic, the hits are increased in damage and faster, being a flurry of flaming attacks. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Lukida cannot die unless she is somehow forced to stay in the Human World. Equipment Katana: One of her greatest assets in combat is her ancient katana sword, passed down from each Crystal Celestial Spirit leader. The sword is specifically molded to use and withstand her type of magic, allowing Lukida to essentially cut opponents with fire. With the sword, she can also spew out flames if she points with it and the blade becomes engorged in flames as she attacks with it. Quotes *(Lukida to Altair) "If you're a monster, then I'm a monster too. But perhaps the monsters need to look out for each other every now and then." *(Lukida to her friends) "I may be a "queen" so to speak, but do NOT treat me differently. I have power, strength, and wisdom, but you are not my subjects. We are friends, understand that." Trivia *Despite being the strongest out of all of the Crystal Keys and having the title "Fox Queen", it is just a title and nothing more. Her and all of the other spirits recognize the Celestial Spirit King as the true, and one and only, king of their realm. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Keys:3 Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fire Magic